


I Know Its Crazy

by zero434



Category: A Guy Like You (Manhwa)
Genre: A guy like you, Angst, Fluff, LEZHIN, Lezhin_Aguylike you, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some dub-con, Spoilers, Start of polyamory, light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero434/pseuds/zero434
Summary: What do you do when you fall for two?“I thoroughly enjoyed the experience you know and now that I’ve had a taste I can’t let go. Of either of you.”Love triangle always toss around my heart and I bet the same goes for a lot of readers out there so what if they settle it in a ways every one is happy?





	I Know Its Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> There are Spoilers in this from Chapter 72-74  
> I've not read Chapter 73 or 74 in English but i have seen some korean spoilers online and will definitely buy the chapters when it is released in English Form Lezhin.  
> REMEMBER TO SUPPORT THE AUTHOR AND BUY LEGAL COPIES WHEN THEY BECOME AVAILABLE!!!!

“Well then… Kiss me. Right here. Right now.”

Go Siwon body froze. He turned his gaze on Kang Jinha whose face remained cold and unmoving. When the words finally sunk in an odd ugly feeling fired up in his chest that made him leapt up to his feet.

“Lu Xuan Run you crazy bastard get away from him! You are being ridiculous! Stop with all this!” he got a hum in reply from Lu Xuan Run as he turned to Go Siwon wearing a smirk on his face.

“Oh but Sunbae you see Kang Jinha loves ME now~! A kiss is but a simple request between two lovers is it not?” amusement dripping on every word that escaped his lips. He turns back to Kang Jinha still wearing that blank expression on his face. Lu Xuan Run drapes an arm over his shoulder that taunting smirk never leaving his face. “Well Kang Jinha?” A moment passes in stressed silence. Hope peeking its way into Go Siwons’s chest only to be squashed when Kang Jinha leaned in closer to that Demon.  
Kang Jihna pulled Lu Xuan Run by the chin and tighten his grip to make him gasp in pain and joins their mouths together, tongues immediately fighting against each other their eyes close as they focus their attention to the carnal act. The taller of the two wraps his free arm around the brunette’s waist and brings their bodies closer to one another, only breaking apart momentarily to catch their breath before diving back in the aggressive kiss. Lu Xuan Run being the sadistic bastard that is though spares a glance at Go Siwon. The Envy stone owner felt a shiver run down his spine, heat pooled between his thighs as he saw the smaller boy’s flush face trying and failing to contain his shock, anger and is that wait is that….arousal? 

Before Lu Xuan Run could contemplate the boy’s flush face further the sound of shattered glass breaks the him and Kang Jinha apart their eyes darting back up to the wall behind them. Pieces of the broken glass and wine dripped down as they shift their gaze on to Go Siwon. 

“Enough… Enough is enough. I-I get it. So…” Go Siwon’s voice trembles.

“PLEASE DO THIS KIND OF THING WHERE I CAN’T SEE!” his frustration, anger and some else filled the room the walls doing nothing but echo back his sentiments.  
“I see. We apologize.” Kang Jinha breaks his silence. “But I believe showing this to you will help hammer in the point that you and I are over. A thing of the past. I’m sick and tired of being jerk around by you I’m moving on and you should know the is no place for you in my life any longer.” 

Go Siwon’s face heats up further so red that it could have exploded by now. Tiny beads of tears welling up at the corners of his eyes threatening to fall (Oh how the taller brunette would love to see them run down his helpless looking face) yet something is holding them back like a dam.

“Hah!” Lu Xuan Run couldn’t contain his amusement anymore and started to have a full blown laughing fit. Having had enough humiliation for one day maybe an entire life time even Go Siwon turned to leave. “Hold on Sunbae!” Go Siwon stilled his feet as he heard Lu Xuan Run call out in between his laughter. He turn around glared at the bastard he looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Oh that was good! But you have to work on your acting Kang Jinha!” Lu Xuan Run got up from the couch and merrily skipped behind Go Siwon and snaked his arms around the boy’s waist resting his chin oh his shoulder. “Don’t worry Sunbae both you and I know this just an act. If you’re going to shed tears do so when I’m playing with you~!” his tongue darts out to like Go Siwon’s tears making the boy shiver in his hold. Seeing this Kang Jinha’s façade cracked. He shot up to his feet and almost stormed over to Go Siwon’s side to give Lu Xuan Run with a well-aimed punch when we caught himself. Shit!

“Ah ah tsk! You’re suppose to be in love with me remember Kang Jinha~.” He tightened his hold on Go Siwon’s waist. “You are really bad at acting Kang Jinha. You should just really stick to things you are skillful at….like fucking. I did really enjoy being man handle and fucked by you.” Now it was Go Siwon’s turn to be outraged yet couldn’t break free from the hold he was in as Lu Xuan Run only strengthen his grip. “Let go of me you lying asshole! He would never! A-and you were with me here all this time you couldn’t possibl-”

“Calm down Sunbae you’re going to hurt yourself. And I’m not lying. Kang Jinha and I did fuck. In our dreamscape but still… We Fucked.” He said with a gloating smile as he watch the crestfallen looks on both the true lovers faces. “W-why…Kang Jinha h-how could yo-” Go Siwon started to say as his heart grew clenched but was again interrupted by Lu Xuan Run.

“I think it’s only fair Sunbae after all he did have to watch me play with this needy body of yours until it couldn’t take anymore some nights ago.” A playful tongue licked its way down Go Siwon’s neck a searching hand groping around his torso heading down his hips and into in jean pockets. An unintended moan escaped Go Siwons lips as Lu Xuan Run’s other hand slipped under his hoddie and latched on to one of his nipples, tugging pinching and pulling. “Nngh.. Lu… Xu.. Run…. Sto… Ah!”

“Oh Yes my Dear Sunbae he was watching that night. Not that he could’ve done anything but watch as I did put up a barrier. It was also the same night we made a deal.”  
“Stop that Lu Xuan Run! We can speak about it without you molesting Go Siwon!!!” Kang Jinha finally had enough dropping the act all together his legs eating up the floor to close the gap in between them. He went to yank at the hand that hide under Go Siwon’s hoddie but this tore another moan from the boy in between them ah Lu Xuan Run wouldn’t let go even as the other man pull ed at his arm. 

“K-Ang Jin-ha Stop-ah!” Kang Jinha took a good look at the smaller boys flushed face he felt his own cheeks heat up and not from anger this time. He reluctantly let go of the arm and started a glaring contest with the man holding his love captive who only chuckled not face at all by the glare.

“Kang Jinha you know all that glaring isn’t doing anything but work me up even more.” he said as he ground his hip against Go Siwon’s plump behind for emphasis. “But as I was saying Sunbae we made a deal that if he made you his again the day before the school semester start I would leave you two alone. But someone had to resort to cheating~.” Lu Xuan Run pulls up the Fate Stone along with the note. “You ought to know there is nothing that would go unnoticed in the house from me right. Though it was a nice attempt Kang Jinha.” He slips the note and stone in the shorter boy’s hand then made to grab Kang Jinha’s collar and pulled him closer that their face were almost touching. 

“I thoroughly enjoyed the experience you know and now that I’ve had a taste I can’t let go. Of either of you.” He gives Kang Jinha a peck on the lips as he gave Go Siwon’s nipple a hard final tug before he used that same hand to turn the boy’s face toward his lips bestowing him a chaste kiss. Lu Xuan Run takes one step away back from the two but not before taking a hand from each in to his before looking alternately looking them in the eyes. Go Siwon and Kang Jinha were shock to see a soft,vulnerable and genuine (as far as the two could tell) look on the boy’s face.

“I’m serious about you both! I know it sounds crazy but I’ve never felt this kind of warmth with any other living being before you Sunbae and Kang Jinha this connection I’ve felt with you and still do I would never ever be able to forget ever. I know I’m crazy and I know I have a messed up way of showing my l-love but it’s the only way I know how. I belive its l-love if it wasn’t it wouldn’t hurt this much not having you right! You can call it selfish, weird and disgusting but I want the both of you! I want the three of us to be together!” hands trembled his grip on the lovers hands tightened with every word unloading from his thawing black heart. He knows his face was incredibly red by now and he can felt a stray tear or two roll off his cheeks he looks away knowing he won’t be able to stand the look of utter rejection the two would surely give him. He looks pathetic, stupid , crazy and weak right now but what else could he do he was desperate after everything he had down the straight and honest approach was the only thing left that he could’ve done.  
A long bout of silence and Lu Xuan Run got his answer he knew it from the start there is no way this would work. He has wronged them to many time he had hurt them too deeply. He gave his grip on their hands knowing to give up on a lost cost yet his palms stayed warm as the his hands were held in return. One grip tighter than the other yet both still reassuring.

He looked up and saw an unimpressed Kang Jinha and a blushing yet determined looking Go Siwon.  
“You can’t be Serious Go Siw- “

“T-this thing you’re suggesting we will consider it… That is if you actually mean it.” Go Siwon gives Lu Xuan Run a hard look his adding power to his grip. “Promise us” He looks at the two men grasping for words. Kang Jinha lets out a sigh. “Well?! Hurry up before sense comes back into my damn head and answer him!”  
“Y-YES! Yes! I promise!”

“Great.” Says Go Siwon reaching out to wipe the tears from Lu Xuan Run’s face with the sleeve of his hooddie.  
“I swear you’ve gone and done something to Go Siwon’s head his gone crazy like you!” 

They had accepted him or more accurately in the process of doing so. Still that was enough for now thought Lu Xuan Run as pulled both men in an embrace.


End file.
